


First of Many

by Mazen



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hordak is well hung, Post-Finale, Well deserved love, that is canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:54:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mazen/pseuds/Mazen
Summary: One look at Hordak and his large, safe hand engulfing hers reminded her what she never wanted to leave behind again.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 110





	First of Many

They’d talked for hours into the night, having found a quiet place to sit by one of the spires from the Imperial Horde. No one else went there.

At first, it had just been her chatting away about her experiences in space and with the princesses while he listened intently, but when she’d accidentally mentioned sort of meeting King Micah on Beast Island (although she’d evaded him to avoid any more failed friendships), he had looked her deep into her eyes and explained how little he’d known about her whereabouts.

After that, he’d participated in the conversation as much as her, suddenly much more willing to share what had happened. Or perhaps he didn't remember until now. Most of it had pained her to hear and she thanked the stars that they had found each other. They would heal.

When her sentences had been repeatedly interrupted by her own frustrating yawns, he’d insisted on finding a shelter where she could rest, arguing with data - rather than emotions - about her need for rest that she’d never been able to counter.

Wrong Hordak had found them when they'd returned to the place where Prime had been defeated, informing Entrapta that she could contact Glimmer who would teleport her to Bright Moon when needed. But one look at Hordak and his large, safe hand engulfing hers had reminded her what she never wanted to leave behind again.

That is how they end up standing in front of the small, empty tent - one of many that had been set up for the frightened clones.

Hordak hesitates outside, but she strides forward with his hand still in hers and drags him through the tent opening. He barely has room to stand upright, but remains standing instead of sitting down on the bed. “You rest here,” he says with a hoarse voice, “I’ll stand guard.” He looks down at their joined hands, as reluctant to detach as her. 

“Oh no, you need rest as well.” She doesn’t say that she cannot let go of him, though they both know it. Since the moment Prime had been purged of his body and she had locked her arms around him, they had been in constant physical contact with each other. She needs to feel him there with her and trust that it isn’t a vision or a dream; there had been too many of those.

He accepts, his green yet familiar eyes looking at her in a way that makes her feel warm. Not warm like the inside of the tent is on this night where magic flows over the fields, but warm in her heart.

His hand doesn’t let go of hers as her hair begins to remove the arm cannon connected to the port in his right arm, but he tightens his grip. Slowly, she peels off the outer layers of their clothes until they both have their legs and arms bare. She sees how the imperfect patterns still mark his skin and her heart rate escalates at the physical evidence that she truly has the real Hordak back.

They lay down on the single bed, closer than they have ever been before. She’s much shorter than him and has to scoot up to face him, to feel his breath and confirm he’s alive. It feels vital that she does it and she thinks he feels the same as he encircles her with his arms and buries his face in her neck, his mouth against the thin spot of skin where blood courses through her carotid artery.

“Entrapta.” Her name in his voice carries so much meaning that she can’t decipher in her head, but she perceives the importance of it. Tears spring to her eyes. He places a soft kiss, a mere press of lips, on her neck and the persistent fluttering in her belly reacts by forcing a quick exhale from her lungs that sounds like his name.

When he pulls his face away from her neck, she notices a slight change in the green orbs that stare back at her, a tinge of yellow maring the perfect green which reminds her that he is not a clone like any other. That is why bubbles bounce around inside her when _he_ looks at her, and why her heart speeds up when he places a soft kiss onto her lips.

It is only the first of many to come.

While she has no experience with kissing and she suspects that neither does he, it feels right as their mouths move together, testing her persevering hypothesis that they might work well together as more than lab partners.

His large hands pull her closer and experimentally touch her in places where no one has touched her before. The sensation is marvelous and she returns it eagerly, tracing every crook and valley of his slender frame with excitement. Their kisses grow deeper and desperate, as do the sounds that escape them both.

There’s not enough room on the bed for their wandering hands and parting legs until he climbs on top of her and covers the entirety of her body. Every sharp shape of him fits so well against her soft curves, despite their differences in size and species.

She welcomes the hands that find her breasts and free them from their trapping in her white tube top and although she misses his mouth as it leaves her own, she cannot complain when it travels down her body and lavishly gives attention to her sensitive breasts.

She is panting hard and throbbing between her legs when he lifts his gaze to met hers. “I’ve not done anything like this before,” he murmurs with a blush on his face and flames in his darkening yellow eyes that make her breath catch.

“Neither have I.” She has never wanted any of this before, but now there’s nothing more she wants than to be as close to him as possible.

“I want you.” He echoes her thoughts. “There was never a moment after I lost you where I didn’t feel this hollow crater in my chest, even when I didn’t remember why. To be here with you… I do not want anything else to separate us.”

She agrees and shows it eagerly as she pulls him up to her mouth and kisses him with all the longing she has felt since they were torn apart. Her hair strips the remaining clothes from their bodies until she can feel nothing but his uneven skin against her ample curves.

He settles between her legs, his arousal heavily resting against her folds, so massive compared to her small mound and much different in shape than she had expected. It is daunting to imagine his shaft fully inside her, but she’s dripping with desire for him and has certainly experimented before with this very scenario in mind. Her confidence doesn’t waver as she urges him forward, knowing that his whispered promise to go slow will be kept.

The first thrust catches them both off guard with its potency as his unyielding yet surprisingly soft length dips into her core and connects them in the most intimate way possible. A high-pitched mewl leaves her while he groans deep in his throat, a strange melody to their coupling.

He catches her mouth as he pulls back and slowly pushes his way back inside. There's no doubt that he is holding himself back and she is grateful for it. She’s overwhelmed, not only by the size and shape of his cock, but by the love she has for him and she utters her confession into his mouth where it evaporates in the mingling of their breaths and salvia.

The words haven’t quite eluded his keen attention and as he pushes further inside her, he asks against her lips, his now orange eyes searching for the answer in her eyes, desperately: “What did you say?” He needs these words, she realizes, and after all this time he deserves them, even if he doesn’t return her feelings.

“I love you, Hordak.” Her voice is uncharacteristically weak, but the words are not and he understands as he wraps his arms around her again and leans his forehead against hers. She feels a warm drop of water fall on her cheek, then another.

“I never truly understood that sentiment before I met you.” More tears stream down her cheeks, some of them her own. “I love you too, Entrapta.”

Their next kiss is fiercer and so is the force with which he plunges into her. Something catches inside her - the ridges on his shaft striking a spot - and she needlessly panics for a moment in anticipation of pain until pure pleasure floods her body. Her breath becomes a loud moan as her limbs tremble. She doesn’t see his smile, but feels it against her jaw where pointed fangs glide over her skin.

It only takes a few more thrusts before he’s buried deep within her. Her hair and their limbs entwine as they begin to move in harmony together like they did when they worked in the sanctum, completely in sync with one another.

His eyes - once more entirely red and matching his mouth that whispers words of veneration - consume her as he drives her higher towards the stars and the universe above them. She wraps her legs around his waist, bringing them impossibly closer, and it makes the ridges stroke her inner walls perfectly.

“Harder,” she pleads and he fervidly complies, his rhythm becoming faster as he begins to pound his length into her. A spark of electricity jolts her loins with every push, intensifying rapidly until she screams as waves upon waves of bright lightning pulsate through her body.

She hears him cry out with his love for her in the distance as he finds his own pleasure from their tryst, feeling the crush of his arms around her as he lets go of the pressure.

His head is resting against her fast beating heart when she finds her words again. “I love you, Hordak. Nothing will keep us apart again.” It’s a promise that she intends to keep. The princesses won’t be happy, but she has done enough for them that she deserves leniency for the one she loves. Maybe when they see how he treats her with respect, they will understand.

If not, well… then they always have Darla and a whole universe to explore.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't had enough time to write, so I wrote this little thing to get going again. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
